Ultimate Allies
by LaLunaLight
Summary: When Ace visit his little brother's ship, he got a surprise to see who're their guests...
1. Chapter 1

The only Ace wanted is to see his beloved little brother. After all, the both of D brother haven't met since the war in Marineford. It had been 2 years since the war, where the Marines _failed_ to execute him, the son of Pirates King, Portgas D. Ace. All because of certain rubber captain who saved his swore brother.

The said captain had stormed Impel Down, successfully breaking in and then out of the legendary 'inescapable' prison, with a few hundred prisoners with bounty of 50mil or more in tow, including former Shicibukai Crocodile and Jimbe, also the members of revolutionary, Ivankov and Inazuma. Then they were storming Marineford.

After_ successfully_ rescue Ace along with Whitebeard pirates, Monkey D. Luffy disappear.

Luffy was last seen some days later with Rayleigh and Jimbe when he returning to Marineford to pay respects to all those who had died during the war and ring the ox bells 16th for unknown reason. Also it still mystery how the son of Monkey D. Dragon knew the first mate of the late Pirates King, 'Dark King' Silver Rayleigh.

But, after that, Luffy was disappeared.

No one knew where's he and his crew went.

Not anyone, _even _Ace and Whitebeard.

The only one who knew where Luffy are Rayleigh, Jimbe, and Boa Hancock.

Ace _tried _to ask them about his brother, but no one answered him. Because…

Rayleigh was disappeared together with Luffy to somewhere.

Before Ace asked Jimbe, the fishman _escaped _by dived to sea and never came back.

And Hancock only answer 'This is request from my beloved husband, I can't tell you where he is.' then she also escaped with Kuja pirates.

Of course Ace was furious.

For those 2 years Ace had been distraught, searching far and wide for illusive Straw Hat crew, more important, his little brother and finding no signs of any of their members anywhere on Grand Line. No trace where they should be. No news about them. No rumor and whisper among other pirates. Nothing at all.

Until now.

It is a coincidence. Yeah, it's just really a coincidence that Ace is on this island. A small island in New World.

Ace didn't believe what he saw.

The Whitebeard's second division commander was staring at colorful ship with lion-figure head and _very familiar_ pirate's flag on it docked at beach. He _know_. He know whose ship belong to. For those 2 years he has been searching that ship, his brother ship.

He _finally _found it.

As Ace stood in front the ship, he felt strange.

It's quite and calm.

That's not wrong, right?

Now this wouldn't be a problem normally. Because Ace know, this was not a normal situation when it came to Straw Hats Pirates, the most insane pirates (according to lot other pirates) in this era. Oh no, because Ace know, normally, quite and calm doesn't belong to their dictionary.

Little they may be, Straw Hats Pirates only have 9 members, but they always loudly and caused problems everywhere and every time they go.

But that was normally. And today was far from normal. _Something _is wrong. He could tell that.

So, without thinking again Ace scrambled into the dock as six heads snapped around to look him in surprise. All of them said/asked almost at same time.

"Ace?" – Nami

"What are you doing here?" – Usopp

"Yohohoho~ this is Ace-san?" – Brook

"The son of Gol D. Roger? Interesting…" – Robin

"Luffy-bro aniki?" – Franky

"Uwah, when did you get here?!" – Chopper

Ace decided to ignore them. "Where's Luffy?" as he asked that, everyone become tense. Ace saw it, of course. So he asked again, "Where. Is. My. Brother." This time the crew can saw Ace's eyes filled with fire.

"A-Ace, calm down. Luffy's fine. He's in there…" Nami pointed the door to aquarium bar. But when she saw Ace was about approached the door, she added, "Uh, Ace? I think you shouldn't approach him right now. Luffy's… uh, cannot disturbed for a moment."

This make Ace frowned. He was about asked them why, but a shout made him froze.

"_FOR THE LAST TIME, UNTIL WHEN YOU WILL SLEEP, IDIOT RUBBER?!"_

"What is that…?" Ace asked to no one.

Everyone sighed.

"They do that again, huh?" mumbled Nami.

"I wonder what happen in there…" said chopper worried.

"Who shouted this time?" asked Usopp. "Oh, wait, I know… She's only woman in _that group _after all."

"For your question, Hiken-san…" Robin turned her head to Ace. "It seems our _guests _finally lost their patiently, again."

"_Guests? _What they want with Luffy?"

"Good question." said Sanji, appearing from kitchen. "These people just appear one by one from nowhere then dragged shitty captain and stupid marimo to aquarium bar of _our _ship."

"Who're them?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know them, Hiken-san… Well, from their names at least." said Robin, smiling mysterious.

Nami sighed, "Why you didn't check by yourself? You can see them trough the small window in the door."

So, Ace took a step to door and peeked from small glasses window.

But, he froze at scene in front him. This can't be happening!

Ace's eye became wide, forget to blink, his body was stunned. "Wh-what…?" he stared at the scene in front him, his eyes wide in shock, and for a moment, they forgot how to breathe. He just simply remained still, almost like a statue, as if afraid. He shouldn't be surprised in the first place. His little brother does tend to attract unusual things, but seriously, this was over the top dangerous. Because, right now he see with his own eyes that, ALL of Eleven Supernovas in there, in SAME room?!

In front of large aquarium with different fish in it there (is it a SHARK?!), a bunch of people doing various activity.

* * *

><p><em>In Aquarium bar<em>

"Hey! How long should I wait? I'm bored…" said a giant man with tanned skin, black hair and beard and oddly has a set of wings on his back to his companion on his left side.

Sadly the said companion, Capone Bege who wears black clothes decided to ignore the giant man. He is reading the newspaper, a cigar between his teeth, also having his own cup of coffee in front of him.

A tall, slender man leaning up against a wall, a fluffy white hat covering his eyes. "We will wait until _all _of us ready." He smirked.

"And when it's, Trafalgar?" asked Drake.

"Until this _idiots_ wake up!" said a pink-haired woman, glared at two sleeping figure.

"Roronoa! You're wake about 5 second ago, why you sleep now! You should wake up your stupid captain!" yelled a red-haired male.

"You're very noisy…" said Apoo calmly. "But honestly, how long we must wait?"

Zoro opened one of his eyes lazily, "Why you didn't do it yourself?"

"The problem is, we have _tried _to wake your captain including shouting, punching, and kicking, but no, your captain still asleep…" said Killer, he clearly remembered how his own captain tried to wake the rubber captain.

"_MUGIWARA! WAKE THE HELL UP!" shouted Kidd, who was getting stressed. Seriously, why can't straw hat be a light sleeper? They have waiting for damn 2 hours! Kidd watched Luffy groan, shift a bit, and continue sleeping. His vein popped. Kidd kicked him in the feet, "WAKE THE HELL UP! DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP, YOU STUPID RUBBER-BRAIN?!" Kidd roared._

Hawkins was sitting in a one of chair, just shuffled his deck and laid down cards, and said, "There is a 45% probability of waking."

Zoro sighed before he nudged his captain and whispered something into his ear.

Almost all instant, Luffy's eyes widened, "ZORO, YOU'RE MEAN! DON'T TAKE MY MEAT!"

"Luffy, you shut up! There are people who wanted _talk_ with you." grumbled Zoro.

Luffy turned to rest of them, black eyes scanning the people in the room one by one, his face seems serious.

Looked his first mate again, he stated, "Zoro? When did these people come in?"

Everyone fell over.

They're sweat-dropped. Honestly, how stupid straw hat can be? They have arrived for almost 2 hours and waiting him to woke up!

It was Law who broke a silence, "Since he had woke up, how about we began?" he turned his head to Luffy, "Mugiwara-ya, how about we…" he paused, mentioning his fellow Supernovas. "all of us made an alliance?"

"Huh?!"

* * *

><p><em>Some days later<br>_

**Big News!**

**Monkey D. Luffy is back.**

**An Alliance between the Eleven Supernovas made Marine worried.**

**Straw Hat Pirates, Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates, ****Depraved Monk Pirates, Bonney Pirates, On-Air Pirates, Firetank Pirates, Hawkins Pirates, and Drake Pirates were seen together at New World discussed something, probably about an alliance.**

**What are they planning?**

Bellow that highlight on newspaper, a picture of 11 pirates and their new bounties showed.

* * *

><p><strong>And CUT!<strong>

**Honestly, this is just story about all Supernovas made an alliance. I don't know...**

**This is just an idea. **Maybe, just maybe, I'll continue someday, or not.**  
><strong>

**So if you want, anyone can continue this story. If you want continue this story or made story where Supernovas made an alliance, tell me 'kay...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was silence for a moment in aquarium bar after Law finished talking/explain everything in the last few minutes. No one talk, no one move. They're only took a glance at each other or simply silent.

Actually after a minutes or so, it was Jewelry Bonney who broke the silence, she give a _'you're crazy' _look at Law.

"I know I've heard it before, but I still surprise when you said that again, Trafalgar."

The said person only smirked,

"Why? You're not agreed with me?" Law looked at the rest of them, "What about you guys?"

The first person who answered him is X-Drake, "I agree with your plans, but I have my reason to do this, so don't interfere my way."

Like usual, Basil Hawkins just take one card from deck and answered, "This card showed me a good fortune if I come with all of you. So I guess I'll join too."

"As does Depraved Monk Pirates," Urouge nodded.

"I will participate." Without said anything again, Capone Bege continued his reading.

Eustass Kidd looked at his rival (?) with scowl, "You're really insane, Trafalgar… But this would very interesting." He smirked, "The Kidd Pirates will join your plan too." Killer nodded his head, agreed with his captain.

"Hold on!" Scratchmen Apoo yelled, "Don't leave me behind, count me in too!"

Finally, the only woman in the group sighed, "I hope this will be success, Trafalgar. If no, I'll have your head myself."

"Don't worry, if we're do it together everything will fine." Law turned his head to two last member of their group.

"Mugiwara-ya… Roronoa-ya… what's your answer?"

Zoro watched his captain who still in deep thought… '_Wait, Luffy is thinking?! Is the world ending or something?!' _the green haired swordsman thought. The straw hat captain had serious expression in his face. It's rare to see his captain like that. "Oy, Luffy…?"

No respond.

Zoro sighed then he looked at Law with frown, "Do you understand that we will be put in stake if we do that? This plan has a big risk, you know…"

"I know, Roronoa-ya… We all aware that."

"Well, I'm not sur-" but before Zoro finish that, his captain stood from his seat, "SURE! I will join you, Torao!" yelled the rubber captain, grinning, "Shishishi it will be FUN!"

Law flinched at the nickname.

Zoro face-palmed, only him… _only _Luffy who can say everything's fun.

And the other Supernovas just watched the youngest captain with amused.

"So… What now, Torao?" Kidd smirked, enjoying at the new nickname.

Law, of course decide to ignore that stupid nickname… for now. After explained some things again, he took big Vivre Card, cut it to eight smaller papers and write something. "This is the number of Heart Pirates' Den Den Mushi. I suggested all of us exchange our number so we could call each other." He passed it to his fellow pirate's captain.

And so every Captain (except Luffy) followed what Law's does.

"So…" Kidd said after he pocketed his Vivre Cards, "We're done?"

Law nodded, "Yeah, our first step will begin after some days. We need prepared _everything _for that." he and others stood up or began to gathering their things.

Zoro give Vivre Cards to Luffy who looked at Law, "Ehhh, you guys leave already…?" the straw-hat captain whined. "Let's have some fun before you go!"

**BOOM!**

As if Luffy's word is a trigger, an explosion can be heard and the ship shook slightly.

A loud cry from one of Straw Hat crew echoed, _"Everyone, Code Blue and White!"_

* * *

><p>If you reunited with a precious person after years, you should be happy, right?<p>

Yes, you will. But, no with Portgas D. Ace.

For Ace, waiting one more hour to see his brother was torture.

Leaning against a wall of ship, Ace had to admit that this situation was slightly nerve-wracking. Luffy had been _kidnapped _by his fellow pirate captains. Why the _Eleven Supernovas _had held meeting here was beyond him.

Sure, Luffy was strong, that much Ace knew for a fact. But would dropping ten other bombshells on here, within a few hours be wise? His little brother was after all, just a naive _innocent _teenager. Could he have knowledge that the meeting may bring a trouble and danger?

After some request and force from Straw Hat's crew, Ace had calmed and decided that he would _patience _wait his brother.

At first, the Logia user was furious and angry to the crew. How could they remain calm while their captain may be in danger and the war can be broke between the nine famous pirates?

But Ace realize that none of them actually calm as they seems.

All of them were doing various activities, but you can see they kept glancing at Aquarium bar where their captain and fellow crew in there. Sometimes they took glance left and right as if expecting someone or _some people_ to leap out and attack them.

Honestly, Ace still questioned his brother's ability to requite weird and strange people to join his crew.

The orange-haired navigator with the kleptomaniac habit, the long-nose sniper, the reindeer who a doctor in ship, the demon Ohara woman, the blue-haired cyborg, the blonde chef who have serve him delicious meal earlier, _and _the singing skeleton.

But this is Luffy he talked about. Ace couldn't help to smile softly. The same Luffy who saved him at Marineford.

All of his thought was broken by a sound of something dropped inside and Sanji come out by kicking the poor door _again _with scowl as he narrowed his eyes to sea. When Ace wanted questioning the chef, he also felt _that_.

_Something_ is coming.

And before he or the other crew could react, the blonde chef kicked two big cannonballs that was about hit the ship. One cannonball exploded in air and other landed at sea that makes the ship slightly shook. "Tch, _they _found us already…" mumbled Sanji.

In crow's nest, Usopp, who have his telescope also see at sea. He give little cry, _"Minna, Code Blue and White!"_

Almost immediately eleven people come out from the door, from Aquarium bar. One glance at the sea, they know about situation they're in. _Code Blue and White_, it's a sign of Marine.

Nine of them ignored the looks from other Straw Hat crew plus one _uninvited guest _in order to ready themselves for the fight that would soon be upon them. But they stopped moving further a sword held them back. "Let _us_ deal with this." Zoro said as he nodded to his captain.

Luffy nodded back to his first-mate. "Usopp!" he shouted to crew's nest.

"Four. No, five, Luffy!" came an answer from above.

"Shishishi, not so many then. Franky!"

"_That's _ready and there are another 100 barrels of cola waiting in the hold, just in case." Franky answered from the deck.

"Okay. On the three."

"Two."

"One"

"FIRE!"

To amazement of others (except Straw Hat crew) the mouth of the flower, no _lion_, seemed to open and a bright light obscured the inside. Then great beams of light shot from the open mouth, straight at the sea, to five Marine ships that shattered because the destruction that the light caused.

Ace, nine of Supernova, and _the others _gaped as they watched the lights destroy all of Marine ships that they touched.

"You're full of surprise, Mugiwara-ya." smirked Law.

Luffy grinned, "Shishishi thanks Torao. That was Franky's idea. Amazing, right?"

"Only your crew who had a crazy idea." grumble Bonney.

"ANYWAY…" shouted Kidd impatience. "We should go now before those Marines call a back up." Killer nodded as he approached Nami. "Navigator-san, can you drop the illusion now?"

Nami sighed, take out her staff, she yelled, "_Mirage cancelled!_"

* * *

><p>When Luffy come out from aquarium bar, Ace is happy. He's very glad that he can meet his little brother again after 2 years.<p>

But he frowned.

The scar on Luffy's chest filled Ace's vision for a long moment, and it was all he could do to keep breathing. Luffy's jacket was bright red and eye-catching, and hung open on his shoulders to display the X-scar proudly. He was older, taller, and seems _more _mature. Ace's fists clenched. There shouldn't be _any _scars! His brother shouldn't have had to go through that. It was _his _fault.

When his brother gave small command to his crew, Ace felt proud and slightly surprise at his tone.

Luffy seems _different_.

When Ace watched the destruction they caused, he felt very shocked, of course.

Then Luffy start chatted friendly with his fellow Supernovas. But all those time, Luffy never took a glance at Ace and the older D brother felt he had been ignored.

"_Mirage cancelled!" _a yell from an orange-haired navigator made Ace turned to her.

The Whitebeard's second division commander gaped when nine pirate ship emerge from nowhere.

Nine ship with different and famous flag.

"Hey Law." – at this moment Law and the other Supernovas stopped at their way to their own ship. '_Wow, that first time Straw Hat dropped Law's nickname.' _Everyone though and realized Luffy's voice is deeper than it was before, they could have sworn they saw his eyes flash dangerous and it made them shiver in fear. '_Housoku Haki'_ they thought again. "I'm agreed with this. But this plan of certain details may place my nakamas in danger and I don't appreciate that. Don't mess it up." The 'or else' was an unspoken addition to his words.

Not saying anything again, Law only nodded as he continued his way to his submarine ship.

After all of other pirate ships have gone, _finally _Luffy turned to Ace and grinned, "Shishishi, hiya Ace! What are you doing here…?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter ended with cliffhanger? hehe...<strong>

**Sorry for spell and grammar...**

**Anyway, thank you for all Review, Follows, and Favorites... That make me happy ^_^**

**Oh, I still accepted anyone who want continue or take the idea of this story, but inform me first.**

**wanna little peek for next chapter?** (don't know will write when)

_"... who are you?" Luffy frowned, something about this man was very familiar._

_"You don't remember me." the blonde man giving a sad sigh._

_"Ne, Ace..." Ace stopped his track at his brother voice. Luffy's voice seems weird. As he turned his head, the younger D had very disturbed face. "Luffy? What's wrong?" he ask curiously and worried._

_Someone came from shadow and give a small chuckle, "He hasn't changed, right, Lu?_

**_That is.. I'm done, from now. :D_**


End file.
